Spark Fairy
by Doctor me
Summary: Her name is Vekin and her magic is powerful, unstable, but powerful. However dark secrets surround her and they just might bring an end to Fairy Tail. With the help of a very unexpected person this new comer may have a chance at surviving, but when lightning strikes someone is bound to get hurt.
1. Lightning strikes

A pink haired teenager charged through the streets of the city letting his dragon scale like scarf wave backwards. Running alongside him was a blond girl who was flailing her arms wildly as cloths from a black haired boy flew into her face. The salamander looked up as he trusty pal, a blue flying cat, soared above them. His voice roared up to his buddy, "Where to Happy!?"

The hyper blue puff ball pointed down an alley way, "Over here Natsu!"

"Yosh!" he turned his head, "Let's go! Gray! Lucy!" With a childish laugh Natsu rushed off after Happy. His breath huffed from all the running, but a grin was still plastered across his face. Natsu loved doing jobs, evening if they all went wrong, like this one did. They were only meant to stop a pack of wild beasts from harming a town, but in the end he and Gray had gotten into a fight and they ended up leveling the area. Small pebbles were thrown from the ground as his saddles scrapped against the stone path way, _We must have lost them by now!_ His mind yelled. Their momentum slowly began to decrease as the time passed. Once they were at a full stop Natsu bent over to regain his breath. Shooting back up, he smiled at his friends, "Looks like we lost them."

Tears streamed down Lucy's face, "And the reward money." A small bubble of depression left her mouth, "There goes rent."

Natsu gave a reassuring pat on the back to Lucy, "Ah don't worry we'll pick out a new job at the Guild." A smile appeared as he shoved Lucy forward.

The tall building with the Fairy Tail symbol loomed in front of them as they marched down the street. With a giant shove Natsu threw open the doors to the Guild. Taking in a deep breath he let his eyes wander around. Levy was reading things at the request board as Jet and Droy cheered her on while Gajeel glared at the two of them from a table near the board. Elfman and Gildarts had somehow gotten into a drinking contest but were losing miserably to Cana. Blinking Natsu looked down as Wendy ran up to him with Carla floating above her shoulder.

"Natsu you're back!" She smiled at him.

He gave her a thumbs up in response and then moved forward. He waved to Lisanna and Mira as he passed the bar. Before his hand could reach the board to tare a piece of paper off it was smacked by a staff, "Ow!" he growled as his head turned toward the culprit. Sitting on top of the bar with a mug of beer was the Master of the Guild, "What was that for Gramps?"

"I want everyone to wait a moment." He said taking a sip of his drink. Rising to his feet he got everyone's attention, "I have an announcement to make." The Master let a small pause pass, "We have a new Guild member!" Roars of approval rang out. Holding up his hand the Master silenced their joyful cheers and turned his head upward, "It's alright you can come down now."

Natsu looked up and saw that someone had been sitting on a support beam. Tilting his head he tried to get a better look; the person looked terrified to be there and was reluctant to move. Finally his patience had dried up, jumping upward Natsu landed right in front of the person. Narrowing his eyes he saw them for the first time. A girl who looked to be a bit older than him with short brown hair that flipped up a little at the ends was staring at him with wide light blue eyes. He could see her Fairy Tail tattoo on her arm, it was a deep gold. With a smile he offered her his hand, "Yo! My name's Natsu Dragneel and…"

She jumped down before he could say anymore. Without saying a word she moved next to the Master, and he spoke for her, "This is Vekin." He said with a smile, "I hope you will all show her a warm welcome."

Natsu's voice rang out from where he was, "What the hell do you think I was trying to do!?"

"I'm sorry," she spoke up to him in a shy voice, "it's just, it's not a good idea to get too close to me." her eyes moved downward towards the wooden floor. The voice from the boy named Natsu was closer to her now.

"Why?"

Looking back up Vekin saw that he had jumped down and everyone had locked eyes on her. Tugging at the bottom of her shirt she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear, "My magic is, a little off."

"Hunh?" Natsu tilted his head, "It can't be that bad; why don't you show us?"

The Master nodded as the new girl shot him a look, "Alright." She said lifting her hand, "Sorry about this." She pressed her finger against Natsu's forehead. A bolt of lightning exploded from her fingertip into Natsu; sending him flying backwards into Happy. She bowed her head over and over, "I'm so sorry! I was really holding back that time!" Vekin hid behind her hands, "Please don't be angry."

Natsu's voice was dark as he stared at the ceiling from where he was on the floor, "You're a Lightning Mage?" he paused, "THAT'S SO COOL!" pieces of wood, and Happy, flew everywhere as Natsu shot up.

"Wh-what?" Vekin lowered her hands, "You, you think my magic is cool?"

"Yeah!" Natsu pumped his fist in the arm and everyone behind him cheered.

Blinking Vekin looked around as everyone's voices filled her ears.

"A Lightning Mage hunh?"

"Boy she got you good Natsu!"

"She's just like Laxus."

"I hope she doesn't have his attitude!"

Her eyes blinked at the sound of the name, "Laxus? There was someone else like her?" Vekin's feet began to moved forward closer to the person who had mentioned the name but she was cut off by a blonde girl wearing a white shirt with blue lines going across.

"Hi there!" she said smile, "My name's Lucy."

"H-hi." Vekin said with a small smile. The cheers and praise from the others had made her relax a bit more. Another voice came from behind her.

"And I'm Gray."

She turned with a smile, "It's nice to meet you Gray." Opening her eyes Vekin saw that Gray wasn't wearing any cloths. She let out a shriek and flung herself behind Lucy, "We only just met! And you're not really my type." She stopped at the sound of Lucy laughing, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she giggled, "Gray is always losing his cloths."

"What?" He said looking down at his bare body, "Oh crap! When did this happen!"

Vekin smiled more and laughed at Gray's face. The sound of rushing footsteps made her turn around; the boy from before, Natsu, had come up to her. She saw that a bruise had formed where the lightning had hit, but his smile was still huge and his eyes were full of excitement.

"I bet with some training you could take on Laxus!" He cheered.

Vekin leaned back as a flying blue cat with a fish in its mouth spoke to him, "Natsu she just got here, don't go getting her in fights."

Fire exploded from his mouth as Natsu swung his arms up and down, "But Happy that attack has power behind it!"

Vekin smiled and tilted her head, "Um, could someone please tell me who this Laxus person is?"

Natsu saw that for the first time the new girl had smiled, with a happy grin he spoke to her, "Laxus is one of the S-class wizards who also uses Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic," Natsu's eyes burned with determination, "and one day I'm gonna beat him!"

Her hopes soared, "Really he uses Lightning Magic?"

Lucy waved her hand, "Don't get too excited Vekin, he's never around, and when he is, Laxus can be a bit of a jerk."

As if on cue the doors blew open and Vekin watched as a tall, spikey blonde haired man swept into the Guild hall. He seemed unaware of everyone else as he moved forward making his lose purple shirt ripple across his well-built body. His foot tapped to the beat of some unheard music coming from his headphones as he gazed at the board. Vekin saw that a bolt shaped scar ran over his right eye.

Natsu roared next to Vekin, "LAXUS!" he lunged at him.

Laxus's hand extended out and caught Natsu's face in mid-flight. Without turning from the board he threw him backwards. Ripping off the paper he pointed at it, showing Mira what job he was taking next. Blinking he had caught sight of Vekin.

Her heart stopped. He was staring at her like she was just another pest in his way, but there was something else. Vekin felt like all her magic was being suppressed somehow. The brief moment was over and his eyes left hers. Letting out her breath Vekin felt someone tap her shoulder; turning she saw that Lucy had a devilish grin, "Wh-what!?" she stammered.

"You like him!" she laughed.

Vekin's face turned dark red, "I do not!" her eyes stayed glued to the floor, "I've just never met another person who uses Lighting magic."

Everyone's laughter filled the Guild as Vekin blushed harder. Lucy went to comfort her but when she tried to rest her hand on Vekin's shoulder lightning blasted her backwards. The new comer raced over to her, "Please keep your distance! I don't want to hurt anyone!" she saw Lucy smile and laugh up at her.

Cana set an empty mug next to the others that she had cleared. Elfman and her father had admitted defeat and were now talking about different manly missions. Her eyes remained on the new member for a bit longer, _Poor girl,_ she thought,_ it must be awful not being able to touch anyone._ Sipping at another mug Cana saw that the girl didn't seem as scared as before; Natsu and Happy were making her laugh as Lucy gave her a tour of the guild. A smile appeared on her face at the sight of Vekin's face when Gray threw his shirt on her by accident. Movement made Cana's head turn and see saw that her father had risen from his seat.

"Oi! Natsu!" He called, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" his cloak swept across the floor as he made his way over to him.

"My name's Vekin." She said bowing to him.

Gildarts laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his good hand, "My, my, you're a polite one." He smiled, "But you don't have to be too polite." He went to rest his hand on her head.

Natsu tried to stop him, "Gildarts wait!"

Lightning engulfed his hand as in made contact with Vekin's head. Instead of flying backwards Gildarts stayed in place and Vekin shot downward creating a giant dent in the floor. With quick speed he yanked the girl back up, "Sorry about that."

She blinked at him, "That didn't hurt you?" her head turned at the sound of something. Vekin gasped at the sight of the Guild in burnt ruins, "What happened!?"

Natsu coughed out a black thing of smoke, "Gildarts uses Crash magic," he sat up, "mix that with unstable Lighting and things tend to get messy."

The new comer blushed, "I'm sorry."

Gray sighed, "Don't worry this kind of stuff happens a lot."

Vekin blinked as a blue haired girl hid behind a poll staring at Gray. She tried to wave to her but instead got a death glare. After being set back down on the floor Vekin was carefully guided over to the request board; she smile as Natsu handed her a piece of paper.

"Why don't you come with us on a job?" he said with a toothy grin.

"Alright." Vekin replied with little golden sparks zapping along her body. Stuffing the piece of paper in her pocket she watched as Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy all began to walk towards the door. A light feeling spread within her, _I wonder if they could people the ones, the ones who can save me._ Her feet kicked off the broken wood, "Hey guys wait up!" she called racing after them.

Master Makarov watched them race outside. Standing he moved to the upper floor of the Guild. Suddenly he stopped and spoke, "You see it too."

"What's your point old man?" Laxus asked stepping out from the dark.

The old Master turned, "My point is, is that you wouldn't have stayed if it was anything normal."

"Tch." Laxus looked away, but he could feel a slight twinge of concern tug at his insides. He looked back at his grandfather, "Her magic is falling apart quickly. It won't be long before it destroys her."

Makarov sighed, "Then I guess you know what I'm going to ask of you."

Laxus scoffed in annoyance.

"I need you to help her." The old man looked into his grandson's eyes, "Please Laxus, no one should have to be so alone."

A frown was his response, but Laxus said no more as he turned away. He stared at the door where the girl had left. Narrowing his eyes Laxus dissolved into a lightning bolt and shot through an open window.

Leaves blew by Vekin's face as they made their way down the streets of Hargeon. Music hummed over them and friendly people waved to the Fairy Tail members. For once in her life Vekin was able to smile and talk without the fear of hurting people. Maybe it was the way Natsu and the others walked with confidents, but she felt better than ever before. She turned to say something to Gray but Vekin smacked into someone, _Oh no!_ Her mind screamed. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the lightning to end, and the yelling to begin, but it never came. Opening her eyes again Vekin's heart stopped as she looked up at Laxus.

He rubbed his hand against his mouth, "That's some funny tasting Lightning you got there."

She was dumbstruck, "Tasting?"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh never mind," he grabbed the back of her shirt, "just come with me."

Out of habit Vekin began to struggle, but Laxus was much stronger than her, "W-wait! If this is about the Guild I'm sorry! I, I just can't control it sometimes!"

"Shut up!" He shouted at her in a voice like thunder clapping.

Vekin went limp and shook a little, "I'm sorry."

He face softened, "No you're fine," Laxus grumbled, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She blinked her blue eyes, "You're not."

Laxus stopped and set her on the ground. Leaning forward he asked, "Why would I do that?"

Shyness over took her at the thought of past moments, "Most people try to hurt me if my magic acts up. That's why I came to Fairy Tail in the first place; I heard that they're famous for destroying things so, I don't know. I thought maybe you all wouldn't mind."

The thunder god sighed, _Here we go._ Straitening up Laxus spoke in his normal "I don't really care," voice, "Look, what would you say if I showed you how to control your magic?"

A wall slammed into her, and Vekin couldn't speak. This was her chance; a chance to no longer hurt people. Her eyes turned to stars as she spoke up at Laxus, "Really!"

He ran a hand through his spikey blonde hair, "Sure, why not." He looked around, "Meet me here tomorrow at noon." That was the last thing he said. His strides were stopped by the sound of the new member's voice calling after him.

"Thank you!" Vekin called. The girl watched as Laxus began to walk away with a wave of his hand. Turning the first thought that came to her mind was one that made her feel like stones had landed inside her, "What if it's like before?" she whispered softly to no one. Images of a burning city roared in her mind as the voices of people being struck by lightning charged her ears. Vekin fell to the ground as tears streaked down her face, "Go away!" she screamed, but the visions only got stronger. Something shook her body and the faint yelling of her name brought her crashing back down to reality. With one final scream lightning exploded and slammed into everything that was around her. When her vision returned Vekin saw that Natsu was still holding on to her shoulders. Blood slowly ran from her mouth as she whispered, "I'm so sorry." Vekin fell into darkness.

Light streamed through blinds and landed on Vekin's face making her blink. Turning her head she saw that the sun was hanging high in the middle of a light blue sky. _Laxus!_ Jumping out of bed her eyes darted around the room. Something clicked in her mind and Vekin noticed that she was in the Guild's med hall. Not wanting to cause a scene Vekin climbed out the open window and jumped down into a tree. Landing lightly down on her feet she launched herself in the direction of where she had met up with Laxus.

Natsu raced around the Guild with Happy flying right above him, "Vekin!" Jumping on tables and beams the dragon slayer looked all over for her. Sitting down Natsu sighed, "I can't believe we lost her."

Happy landed on his head, "Some friend you are."

"Oh shut up Happy." Natsu grumbled.

"Aye!"

The sound of laughter made him turn his head, "Oh hi Lisanna," he waved as the white haired girl sat next to him, "have you seen Vekin."

She made a slight thinking face, "The last I saw of her she was in the med hall."

Natsu jumped up, "Thanks Lisanna!" he shouted as he ran to the back of the Guild. Throwing open the door he jumped inside, "Hey Vekin you in here!?" his eyes blinked at the sight of an open window right next to a bed where someone had be sleeping in. moving over to the window Natsu stuck his head outside and shouted for her. He huffed as he ducked back inside.

"Don't worry about her Natsu."

Natsu turned to see the Guild Master standing in the center of the room. He tilted his head, "Where'd she go Gramps?"

Makarov smiled and responded, "It's like I said Natsu, don't worry, she'll be fine."

Sparks flew all around Vekin's body as her feet slammed on the stone road. Looking wildly around she tried to remember where they had met before; after another five minutes of unneeded running Vekin rounded the corner to find Laxus sitting at the base of a tree waiting for her. He was wearing a tight fitting black shirt with fur around the neck, arms, and waist that stopped at his shoulders revealing his muscular arms and part of a tattoo. His eyes were closed and the small breeze blew some of his hair across his face. Panting she walked up to him, "Hey you waited for me."

"Tch." He didn't look at her.

"Or you know, that works too I guess." Vekin huffed stuffing her hands in her pockets. Leaves crunched under her feet as she walked in front of him, "Alright so how does this work?"

Without saying anything Laxus grabbed her and in a flash they were up in the mountains. Stumbling like a fish out of water Vekin flopped to the ground. A black cloud of smoke puffed from her mouth, "The hell?"

"I didn't want you hurting anyone." Laxus grumbled above her, "Now stand up; it's time for training."

Vekin nodded and flipped up to her feet, "Right let's go." She held up her hands and waited for Laxus to attack. She blinked in surprise when he sat down instead of blasting magic at her. A small silence passed between them. Vekin's white shirt swept along her body as the wind passed by them; shifting, pieces of hair fell out of the messy bun the she had quickly done before meeting Laxus, "Um,"

"Shut up."

"Ok."

Laxus gazed at her with a slight tilt of his head, "Tell me your story."

Her hands dropped as a dark shadow came over her eyes, "There's nothing to tell." She turned her back towards him, "If this is all you wanted then I'm heading back to the Guild." Before she could get to far a wall of blinding lightning shot from the ground and missed her face by centimeters. Keeping her back towards him Vekin heard Laxus speak.

"Magic can be linked to emotions and if a person's feelings are messed up from their past then it can become out of control." He lowered his hand, "Now tell me your story."

Vekin stayed where she was, frozen in place by his words. He asked again and again until finally she spun around and screamed at him, "I said there's nothing to tell!" lifting a finger to her face Vekin felt the wetness of tears. Clenching her fist she glared at Laxus, "Drop dead." Her body turned to leave again and this time when the lightning wall came Vekin just stepped through it. Making her way to a path that would take her back a fist came out of nowhere and slammed against the side of her face. Falling back into the dusty ground Vekin watched as Laxus reformed from a lightning bolt.

"So you can walk through lightning too." He looked down at the girl, "I won't let you leave until you tell me."

Vekin gritted her teeth, "Why won't you just go away!" lightning erupted from her body charring anything that the stray bolts touched. Lunging at Laxus she swung her fist but he caught it and flipped her. She coughed on the dust and tears as she cried for him to leave her alone, "Please! Just go away!"

"Then tell me." he loosened his grip.

Clawing at the dirt Vekin caved, "I killed them alright! You wanna hear me say it!? Fine! I killed them!" everything went silent as she finished her sentence. Birds flew from their spots in the trees as the sounds of sadness floated up to them. Tears stained the dirt as they ran off of her face. With a small tug Laxus picked her up from the ground so that she was sitting.

He looked at her, "Who?"

Bolts of electricity flickered across her body, "My family, my village, everyone." Vekin's voice was hollow as she spoke, "My magic was always unstable so I never went near people, but they didn't mind." Her voice fluttered, "They let me stay there for years until I finally forgot that with one touch I could end all of their lives." Tears spilled down her face, "I, Vekin the monster, had found a family, a family that was far too good for me."

Laxus hadn't expected the reaction that she was giving him but he stayed silent as she went on.

"One day," she paused, "a dark creature began attack our home. I tried to stop it but, but, my magic was too far gone for me to control." She bit her lower lip trying to stop the tears from going into her mouth, "The whole area was destroyed." Tears dripped down from her face and onto Laxus's hand, "I promised myself that day that I would never get close to another human being. No one deserves to comfort a monster."

Laxus looked at her as she cried silently. There was a red mark from where he had hit her and a pale ash had over taken her normal skin color; hair had fallen in her face hiding one of her eyes. The lightning around her body somehow had changed colors to a deep blue and she shook as more tears dripped onto his hands. Then Laxus did something that he normally would never do.

He hugged her.

Vekin's cries were cut off by the surprise of Laxus hugging her. His body felt warm and she could hear his heartbeat. Pressing her face against his black shirt she cried on him, because of her village, her family, and now this one person was going to be electrocuted just because he wanted to help. As lightning exploded from her body Vekin silenced a cry; Laxus's body locked up from the electricity and he held on until the blast was over. Looking up Vekin saw that a shadow was over his eyes and burn marks covered his body, "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

To Vekin's surprise she saw that Laxus wasn't horribly injured, "How?"

He coughed, "Lightning Dragon Slayer magic." A smile appeared at the look on her face, "Lightning can't hurt me."

"WHAT!?" Vekin yelled, "YOU'RE FRICKIN JOKING RIGHT!?"

Laxus frowned, "I don't think so."

She relaxed a little into his arms, "Well," she said quietly, "you're the first."

After a second more Laxus realized that she was still in his arms and out of awkward surprise he gave her a little push off, "Come on," he said gruffly, "let's head back to the Guild."

Vekin stayed on her back as Laxus began to walk away. She gazed at the sky feeling her tears dry. A smile slowly began to crawl across her face, _I might just make it._ She hummed to herself. Rolling on her side Vekin saw that Laxus had already left; her mouth fell open at how fast he had gone. She jumped up with an angry huff, "You jerk!" she stopped as a devilish grin came over her, "I know just how to get you back." Vekin raced down the hill.

Laxus opened the doors to the Guild and stepped inside. His mind wandered as he made his way across the floor, _Why did I do that?_ As he walked Laxus could still feel Vekin's body against his. The thought made his face turn a dark shade of red. A voice made him jump; turning he saw that Mira had spoken to him. Coughing into his hand Laxus spoke, "Erm, what was that Mira."

Mira tilted her head and smiled at him, "I asked if you were feeling alright, your face is all red."

Laxus was taken back, "What!?" he waved his hand, "I'm fine don't worry."

The doors to the Guild were kicked open, "Hey why did you run off!?"

The hair on the back of his neck shot up, "Oh shit…"

"Vekin!" Natsu yelled running up to her, "We were looking for you all day! Where did you go?" he gave her his normal toothy grin.

Vekin blushed at the question, "Well I was out…."

She never got to finish her sentence because Laxus clapped a hand over her mouth, "Training! She was out training."

Narrowing her eyes Vekin pushed Laxus's hand off of her mouth and grinned at Natsu, "Yep I was out training," she jabbed a finger at the lightning head, "with Laxus." She could feel Laxus shatter next to her and Natsu's jaw crashed to the floor.

"You're joking!"

She crossed her arms with a smirk, "Nope and look what I can do." Vekin turned and wrapped her arms around Laxus's stomach, "See I can't blow him up because of his magic."

"Let me go you little brat!" Laxus yelled turning red. Twisting and turning he tried to free himself from her grip. Sparks of lightning appeared as her hug tightened and his embarrassment grew. Laughter filled the halls as Laxus grabbed hold of pillar and tried to climb away. His head turned and he could feel his face twist in awkward surprise as he caught sight of someone laughing at him, "M-Mira!" he stuttered half way up a pole.

Vekin grinned and let go, _I think that showed him!_ Her laughter rose above everyone else's as Laxus slid back down to the floor. A sharp pain came over her head as Laxus cracked his fist downward, "OW!" she frowned at him, "That hurt!"

"I hope it did!" he yelled waving his fist, "Don't ever do that again!"

She scoffed and turned, "Well then don't run off like that!" Vekin waved her hand, "Anyway, I think I'll head out on a job; I could use the money." Her head turned, "Yo Natsu you up for another run!?"

He bolted out the door, "Hell yeah! I'm all fired up!"

Laxus growled as they left and moved over to the bar. Taking a mug of beer he walked upstairs, "Annoying twit." He mumbled. The beer was gone in a flash and he leaned back staring at the ceiling. Movement made him turn his head; Mira was standing next to him, "What do you want?"

She gave a small smile, "Don't be so hard on her." She looked out at the door where they had gone, "For the first time in her life someone won't be hurt by her touch, just try to bear with it for a while." Before she left Mira winked at him, "Who knows something just might come from it."

Laxus didn't say anything as she left, but he could feel his ears burn.

A small dust cloud rose into the air as Vekin sat in the middle of the road. Peering up see saw a smidge of pink from Natsu's hair sticking out of the trees. The job was an easy one and Natsu had agreed to give her most of the money so long as she bought him lunch afterward. Blowing a piece of hair from her face Vekin's interest perked up at the sound of a carriage coming up the hill. She smiled, "Finally." They were going to stop a band of robbers from harming any more local towns. Her hands slid into her pockets as the boar drawn carriage came to a screeching halt. Three semi-nasty bandits jumped out.

"Hey you, movie it!"

Vekin pretended to be helplessly stupid, "Who? Me?" She twirled in the dirt, "Sorry boys," her head darted all around, "I must be lost." With one final acted of helplessness she winked at them, "Do you think you all could take me to the nearest town?"

They shook their heads and pointed swords at her, "No way! Now move aside dumbass before we take you out."

Vekin's anger slipped a little and lighting zapped the bandit's undersides, "Da hell did you just call me?" Wind blew hair over her eyes making her look very, very pissed; which she was. Flickers of lightning danced around her body as the men flailed in pain from the unexpected blast. Taking a step forward she tilted her chin up and gave them a wicked grin, "Why don't you say that to my face?"

Natsu sighed and rested his face in his hand, "Here we go again." His eyes watched Vekin beat the crap out of the men. His ear twitched as Happy fluttered up next to him.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" He asked

He shook his head, "Nah, if Vekin does everything I still get a free meal and she gets to keep the money."

Happy smiled and landed on Natsu's head, "Aye!"

Vekin lightning punched the last man and dusted herself off, "Stupid jerks," she growled stamping around the back of the carriage, "Hey Natsu! Get down here; we gotta bring this stuff back to get the reward!" a smile came across her face as he jumped from the trees. To her surprise Natsu grabbed everything in the back instead of getting into the front. She blinked at him, "You know Natsu it'll be a lot easier if we just ride back."

Natsu froze and almost dropped everything. Turning his head towards her he smiled and said, "I don't do transportation."

Happy hovered above her shoulder, "It gets ugly."

Fire shot at him, "Shut up!" He looked back at Vekin, "Anyway it's not fair that I didn't do anything so I'll take it from here." Moving forward he began to march happily, "Come on! I can't wait for that free meal!"

The three friends all marched back to the town with another successful job under their belts.

The sun had turned the sky to a blazing orange as Vekin flopped in the grass by herself. The money from the reward was in a small burlap sack that was strapped to her side. A small huff rose into the air as she remembered how much money she spent on Natsu, "That dumb idiot almost ate all of my cash away." The breeze swept across her face as she stayed on the ground; renting a room was out for sure, and Vekin didn't want to stay at the Guild and risk hurting someone. She brought her arms behind her head, "It's not like this is the first time I've slept outside." Her body shivered as she spoke, "It's not my favorite way of sleeping though." Footsteps made her ears twitch; blinking she moved her eyes over and saw a figure standing above her. Vekin closed her eyes, "Can I help you bolt face?"

Laxus snorted at her remark and poked her in the side with his foot, "What are you doing out here?"

She opened her eyes and shoved his foot away, "Sleeping, what does it look like?"

He sat next to her, "Shivering to death."

Vekin stuck her tongue out at him, "Well what are _you _doing here? The mighty Laxus must have a home." She waved her arms dramatically. Vekin was surprised when his ears turned dark red.

Laxus didn't look at her, "I was going home and spotted a small pest lying in the grass." His eyes darted at her for a second and then back at the sky. The breeze came again making the fur on his vest sway back and forth. Laxus didn't have to look to tell that the girl was shivering. Letting out a sigh he jabbed her with a finger as he spoke, "If you don't have anywhere to stay, then, I suppose you could spend the night at my house." He jumped as Vekin froze next to him, but before he could ask if she was alright the girl bolted up.

"I-I don't want to be a bother," she mumbled darting her eyes everywhere, "I c-can stay out here." Vekin stayed where she was as Laxus rose and offered her his hand. After a slight pause she took it and flinched as sparks exploded over his body. With a small tug he led her through the town. Her face was slowly overcome with a light red color as he guided her up through the forest and to a small wooden house.

When they went inside Vekin saw how small it was. A table was placed on a carpet that was closer to the door, a fire place was against the left wall and a small fire was burning inside it; placed in front of it was a couch with a blanket folded over the back. Looking around Vekin saw that a small book shelf was placed under a window near a bed in the back right corner; turning she saw that in the back left corner was a stone bath with a certain drawn across it. _I guess there's no need for rooms since he's all by himself._ Vekin thought. A small feeling of warmth spread through her; she almost liked the cozy sense the house was giving.

Laxus walked around her a pointed at the couch, "You can sleep here tonight."

Vekin made a stupid face of "I should have seen this coming", "You know," she said standing in the door way, "The guest normally gets the bed and the host sleeps on the couch." Her answer was a shirt being thrown in her face as Laxus crawled into his own bed.

"Nope." He mumbled pulling the covers up to his chin. He rolled over and fell asleep.

Vekin sighed, "What's with this guy?" Making sure that he was fully asleep she took of her shirt and looked at the one Laxus had thrown at her. By the looks of him he was only a few years older than her but he was much larger in size. When she put the shirt on it went to half way down her thighs. Vekin shrugged, "Meh I guess this'll work."

Time passed slowly as she lay awake on the couch. The whole house had darkened except the small bubble of light from the fire. Rolling off the couch Vekin explored the home. Looking on top of the bookshelf hers eyes caught sight of a picture. Picking it up Vekin saw a young Laxus grinning brightly as he sat on the shoulders of Master Makarov. A smile spread across her face at the sight of the happy moment. A rustling sound made her jump and almost drop the picture; looking down she saw that Laxus had rolled back over. She blinked at him; his face was relaxed and pieces of his blond hair fell over his eye as he breathed with his mouth open. Vekin felt her face blush and she whipped around away from him. Setting the picture back she began to walk back to the couch when a sleepy voice stopped her.

"Wha er you dering?" Laxus asked his eyes opening a little.

Vekin dove for the couch, "Me!? Nothing!?" She waved her hand at his question, "Go back to sleep bolt face."

Laxus woke a bit more and he sat up, "Why aren't you asleep?"

Vekin's mind blanked as the covers from his bed fell down to his lap revealing his shirtless body. Locking her eyes on the fire she stuttered, "I-I have t-troubles sleeping some t-times." A sound made her look back. Laxus had gotten out of his bed and was walking over to her. Freezing like a stupid pillar Vekin didn't say anything as he sat next to her. Shadows danced along his body and tattoo from the fire as he looked at her.

"Is it because of before?" he asked quietly looking into the flames.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, "Yes." Vekin sniffed back sadness from the thought of her home town, "Ever since then, I don't get that much sleep. There was a small tug on the shirt she was wearing and Vekin felt Laxus pull her up and start guiding her over to his bed.

"You sleep here." He said half awake, "I'll stay on the couch."

Vekin sat down on the bed and thanked him, but when Laxus turned to leave he wobbled with sleepiness and fell down over her stomach. She squirmed and poked him, "Hey you stupid thunder head wake up." Finally Vekin twisted his ear and he came a little alive. Blinking at her Laxus lurched back in surprise at what he had done.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Laxus stared at her as she pulled her legs away from him and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's alright," Vekin said with small smile, "you were just trying to be nice."

Laxus didn't move from where he was. His eyes remained on her as she blushed from the look he was giving her. He bent forward slightly. And then a little more. His face was centimeters away from hers. Laxus paused for a second to see what she would do and when nothing happened he pressed his lips against hers.

Vekin's face exploded into a dark red as he kissed her. _Eep! Shit! What do I do? Kiss him back? Kill him?_ Her mind was a whirlwind of messed up thoughts. Before she could do anything Laxus's arm wrapped around her and brought her closer as he kissed her again. When he stopped she looked up at him with the stupidest "what the hell?" face ever. No one had ever even remotely thought of her as cute; let alone kissable. No one ever thought she was more than just a monster. No one.

Laxus felt his face blush as she looked at him. He mustered up the courage and spoke, "You don't have to be scared anyone, you know." His arm relaxed a little as she stared blankly at him, "I-if you want," Laxus swallowed a dry lump in his throat, "I'll keep you safe." When another silence passed between them him sighed and got up to leave, but before he could go too far Vekin grabbed his hand. Looking back down he saw that sparks around their hands cast a shadow over her face. She gave a small tug at his hand and Laxus sat back down. She lifted her head and he saw that tears had started to run down her face.

Vekin held onto his hand, "Thank you." She whispered.

Laxus's words were cut off by her as she kissed his forehead. Squeezing her hand he kissed her on the lips and this time she didn't freeze and kissed him back. Using his free hand Laxus rubbed the tears off of her face. He pressed her head genteelly down on the pillow and with one final kiss he rolled onto his side and pulled her close to him, "I'll keep you safe." He whispered.

Vekin closed her eyes and pressed her back against his abs as he kissed her shoulder. For the first time in eight years, she had been able to sleep.

When Vekin's eyes fluttered open she found that they were both in a ridiculous tangle. Her elbow was pressed against Laxus's face and they had somehow managed to roll onto their backs. Laxus's leg was wrapped around hers and the pillow was partly in his mouth because of Vekin's elbow. She tried to move without waking him up, but she realized a little too late that her body was at an angle and she was hanging part way off the bed. Flailing wildly she fell off and tumbled to the ground. _I'm alive!_ She thought. Her moment of happiness ended when Laxus rolled off the bed because his leg was still wrapped around hers. A mixture of a sigh and some form of dying animal sound escaped her mouth, "L-Laxus, move!" her answer was a sleepy laugh.

"Morning."

They didn't say anything as they walked towards the Guild, but Laxus didn't argue when Vekin held his hand; even when she electrocuted him . As they got closer the two of them saw a large crowd forming in front of the Guild. Vekin broke away from Laxus and ran up to a familiar blonde haired girl, "Lucy what's wrong?" Her heart stopped before she could give her an answer.

Burned into the front of the Guild were the words, _**Be Afraid.**_ Fear made Vekin shake and back away from the building. Looking wildly around she spotted a very angry looking Natsu. Fire exploded from his hands and with a furious roar he lunged at the words. Vekin screamed at him, "NATSU STAY AWAY!" her warning was given too late and black lightning shot from the deadly words; strangling Natsu. Jumping upward Vekin grabbed Natsu's hand and clenched her teeth as lightning bolted through the words. Vekin felt her magic power draining away as she squeezed Natsu's hand. Letting out a yell Vekin's body became consumed in lightning, "Let my friend go!" streams of blinding light shot through the dark words and they began to dissolve away.

Natsu and Vekin plummeted down to the ground. Laxus was quick to grab her but he let Natsu smack head first on the ground. Standing up he looked at the burnt spot where the threat had been. His eyes didn't move away from the Guild as he spoke down to Vekin, "What does it mean?"

Vekin shook her head, "I don't know, but something feels wrong." Her hands went to her temples, "It feels like I've seen this somewhere." Sweat began to form on her forehead as blurry visions of a dark creature darted across her eyes. Lightning sparked across her body as a searing pain burned behind her eyes, "What are you?" Vekin turned her head as the sound of footsteps broke the silence.

Master Makarov loomed over her, his eyes focused on her, "Come with me."

Vekin was hesitant to move, but after a second she got to her feet and started to fallow the Master. She could hear Laxus begin to start after them but Makarov stopped and turned to him.

"You stay here."

Laxus was silent for a moment but then protested, "But Gramps," his rant was cut off.

"No."

He moved forward prepared to speak again, but Vekin grabbed his hand. She gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine." She quickly rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek. A spark zapped around their hands as she let go and walked away with the master.

Laxus watched her go into the Guild with his grandfather; an uneasy feeling spreading in his stomach. His head turned when Natsu walked up to his side. The two didn't say anything, but Natsu stared at him for a moment.

He gave Laxus a little sniff, "You and Vekin huh?"

Laxus crossed his arms, "What about it?"

The dragon slayer paused for a second, but then yelled at the top of his voice, "I know your weakness!" fire spurted from his mouth and burned across Laxus's face, "Now I can beat you!" Natsu ran around in a circle with fire spraying from his mouth pumping his arms up and down. Half way through his second circle Laxus punched him in the face and growled down at him.

"Don't touch her."

Natsu shook his head, "Ow! Stupid jerk!" he lunged at him but ended up on his back again. Happy floated down and tried to pick him up.

"Naaaattttssuuuu you're too heavy!" Happy wined flapping his wings.

"Aye!" Natsu yelled half brain dead.

Laxus turned from the idiot and looked back at the Guild where Vekin had gone, "What's going on old man."

Vekin sat down in a chair and waited for the master to speak. She watched as he paced around the room without saying anything. Finally she couldn't take the silence any longer, "Master," she spoke up, "what's happening? Why was the Guild attacked?" her voice was cut off by a silencing look from Makarov. After a second he pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

"I know who've spoken to Laxus about your past, but I think it's time you told me." He sat quietly as the new Guild member told him of the events that had taken place eight years ago. When the story ended Makarov let a pause pass for a moment. Then something in the back of his mind was thought of, "Phoenix slayer." He said quietly.

Vekin leaned forward trying to hear the words that her master had spoken, "What slayer?"

With a sigh the Guild master lifted his head, "The Phoenix. Not as powerful as a Dragon, but still, a creature of pure energy that could very well destroy anything in its path." He rubbed his chin as he continued, "Your abilities are indeed linked to ancient Phoenix slayer magic and it's beginning to attract enemies."

Vekin's body was filled with shock as she spoke, "Enemies?"

He nodded, "The Phoenix was an unstable creature. Many people were killed by its power; thus leading to Phoenix slayer magic. Phoenixes were feared for their destructive powers and were deemed an enemy of the people."

The scared girl interrupted him, "But, but I thought you had to be taught by a Dragon to learn Dragon slayer magic; wouldn't it be the same as a Phoenix slayer?"

Makarov didn't skip a beat in his speech, "Vekin, what can you remember past eight years ago?"

Her eyes widen, "I," the pain from before came clawing back, "Oh God, I don't remember." Vekin looked up at him as he moved to her side. There was a golden light and her mind blanked; lightning zapped around her body as the light dulled into pure darkness. She turned her head, "What's going on?" shooting up Vekin saw that the master was gone, "Master!" her feet began to run forward, "Master! Laxus! Flame brain! Lucy! Gray!" Racing faster she saw that nothing was moving.

A blinding wall of lighting erupted from the dark and sent Vekin backwards. Shifting upwards she rubbed the back of her head trying to get the pain to stop. As the wall grew Vekin stayed where she was; something told her that walking through it would lead to great pain. A thought clicked in her mind and lifting her head she yelled, "What do you want!?" the lightning wall stopped moving, and suddenly the bolts collided with one another making them explode in a blast of energy.

Gripping the darkness under her feet Vekin saw that the bolts had taken on a form. Tiny bolts of pure energy created the body of a giant bird; when it turned its head down at her Vekin saw that it had no eyes. Thunder cracked as it moved its massive wings. Clapping her hands over her ears Vekin watched as the bird took flight; stray lightning bolts made her jump as the crash into the dark. She found her voice again, "Well!? What do you want!?" her body froze as it looked at her.

It spoke in a voice of crackling energy, "_Body._"

Before she could say anything the bird dive bombed her. Vekin screamed as the lightning ran through her body. Energy cracked her bones and light spilled out of her skin; lightning blasted from her mouth and eyes as she screamed, but something was wrong. It didn't hurt. Vekin knew it should hurt, but it was like her body was no longer hers. Arching backwards she gave one last cry, "Someone help me!"

Laxus's head whipped towards the Guild as lightning exploded from the roof. Propelling himself forward he heard footsteps racing alongside him. Turning his head he saw that Natsu was on his right and Lucy was on his left. Smashing against the Guild door the three of them burst into the room. Fear clawed at Laxus's body as he saw Vekin lying face first on the floor; looking around he saw that his grandfather had be thrown by the blast.

Natsu raced over to the Guild master, "Gramps! Hang in there!"

Lucy rushed to her friend's side, "Vekin!" she tried to shake her, "Wake up!"

Vekin's eyes shot open revealing that they had turned and deep gold. _Who? What?_ Her memory was fried and pain snapped back through her. Without saying anything lightning engulfed her body and blasted Lucy backwards. Blood dripped on the floor from her mouth and with a dazed expression the Phoenix slayer looked at the three. Tilting her head Vekin spoke, "Be afraid." There was one final blast of golden lightning and wobbling the girl fell to the floor.

Laxus ran for her, "VEKIN!"


	2. Chapter 2 A Phoenix and a Dragon

Vekin felt her weight shifting as someone lifted her up. Opening her eyes a bit she could make out the blurry outline of Laxus pulling her upwards. A buzzing sound in her ears made Vekin tilt her head to the side stare blankly at him.

"Are you ok!?" Laxus shouted again trying to get her to hear him. After a second the message seemed to have gotten through because she shakily nodded at him. With a sigh of relief Laxus moved in to hug her, but suddenly lightning erupted between then and instead of being able to eat it he was flown backwards into the stone wall. Shaking the dust out of his hair the sound of a voice reached his ears.

"Don't touch her; she's very unstable at the moment."

Moving his eyes Laxus saw that his grandfather was standing next to Natsu, "Why can't I?" he asked confused, "Her magic can't hurt me."

The Master took a step towards him and, "Oh yes it can," he stumbled a bit, "Dragons and Phoenixes should never become close." He stopped in front of his grandson, "Their magic is too different." With one final sigh Master Makarov looked over at Vekin who was sitting in the middle of an indent in the floor, "The two were born to kill one another."

A deadly silence spread through the room as the Master turned from Laxus to Vekin. The lightning dragon slayer was quiet and hung his head. All that could be heard was the sound of Makarov's footstep against the floor. Turning his head the Master order Natsu and Lucy to leave and tell everyone that nothing was wrong. He waited for the two of them to leave and once they were gone he started back towards Vekin, but before he could move to far someone darted passed him.

"You're lying!" Laxus shouted extending his hand towards the girl's. Before they even made contact the same blast of lightning crashed into him again. He struggled to his feet and ran at her again, but the results were the same.

Makarov waited for his grandson to realize that he couldn't go near her. When he saw that Laxus had calmed down he heard him ask.

"Why could I touch her before?"

The Master looked from him to Vekin, "Her memories were still scrambled." He walked over to her, "They've been locked away by some sort of seal, but now that she is starting to remember her magic is involuntary protecting her against a Phoenix's main enemy, the dragon."

Vekin stood up from where she was, "But Laxus isn't my enemy!" Before she could say anything else the Master cut her off with a wave of his hand. He told them to wait there while he figured something out. Turning her head she saw that Laxus was walking towards her. Dust had turned the tips of his blonde hair gray and piece of it had fallen in his eyes; holes where scattered around his shirt from where the lighting had hit and blood was running down the arm he had used to reach for her. Vekin took a step back, "Don't." her eyes shot to the floor, "Please, I don't want to hurt anyone else." When she saw that Laxus as still walking towards her Vekin stepped back again but tripped on a crack floor boar, before she could fall to the ground something grabbed her hand. Looking up Vekin saw that Laxus was standing there, "NO!" She shouted lightning exploded around him but he stayed where he was. She saw that his whole body spazzed in pain but his hand wouldn't let go. Her hand tried to tug away, "Laxus please!" The sound of her words was cut off by the force of being pulled forward.

Laxus felt every muscle in his body twitch in pain as he pulled her closer. His arms wrapped around her as his head bobbed from the electricity. Using the last bit of power he had left Laxus hugged her; his body went limp and the power from the magic drove him back deeper into the wall. His unconscious body fell to the floor with a _thud_.

Pulling at the ground Vekin moved towards Laxus; the pain from her magic was spreading through her body making it almost impossible to move. Gritting her teeth she pushed herself forward._ Please be alright!_ Her mind screamed. Vekin reached out her hand for him but Laxus didn't move. Her body shook as the last bit of her magic power slipped away. Vekin hit the floor next to Laxus; her hand still stretched out for him.

Natsu's foot tapped against the floor as he waited for Mirajane and the Master to return from the infirmary. A piece of rubble bonked his head; running his hand through his hair Natsu looked around. A huge hole had imbedded itself in the floor and pieces of wood were scattered all around it; windows were shattered and tables where either thrown or destroyed. Blinking Natsu saw Mira walk into the room, "How are they?"

Mira stopped in front of him, "They'll be fine for now. The Master has put on a spell on Vekin that had made her forget about the Phoenix again." Her head tilted slightly and concern filled her voice, "It won't last long though." She turned away and looked at the door to the infirmary.

Laxus rolled onto his side and looked at Vekin. She seemed more relaxed and all memories of the Phoenix had been erased, for now. They had told her that the Guild was attacked and she had stopped them from getting farther. He blinked as she looked at him.

"What?" Vekin asked raising an eyebrow. A frown overcame her face when he didn't answer. Sitting up she held a hand on her stomach where a large burn was, "Come on tell me," she paused and smiled slightly, "bolt face."

He let a pause pass between them, "Are we enemies?" his head turned back towards the ceiling after he spoke. He didn't move when he heard the sound of Vekin getting up. A hand ran over his forehead and through his hair; Laxus closed his eyes. A twinge of pain ran through his body as a small bolt zapped him.

The bed covers shifted as Vekin sat down, "Why are you asking?" she said running her hand through his hair.

Laxus took her hand, "Just wondering." He sat up and pulled her onto his bed. Guiding her back he rested her on his chest. Laxus wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tighter; this time the lighting didn't hurt as bad. Using a hand he turned her head and kissed her.

Natsu marched up to the infirmary door and was about to knock but someone stopped him. Turning his head he saw that Lucy was standing next to the door as well. He grinned at her, "Hey Lucy! Why don't we say hi to Vekin?"

Lucy punched him on the head, "Stupid you can't just go in there."

Rubbing his head Natsu gave her a funny look, "Why not? I want to be sure she's ok."

She huffed at him, "She's fine now Natsu, I think she just wants to rest."

With another grin Natsu picked Lucy up and threw her over her shoulder, "It'll be a quick hello." Natsu grabbed the door handle and kicked open the door, "Hey Vekin you still alive!?" he was about to shout more but somehow Lucy had managed to grabbed a hold of his ear and she twisted it violently. The two crashed to the floor and when Natsu sat back up he saw that Vekin wasn't in her bed. Looking to the next bed over he saw that Vekin was asleep on Laxus's chest and had one arm draped around him. Scuttling up to the side of the bed Natsu sniffed at her; Laxus's arm was wrapped protectively around her and every now and then lightning would spark between them. His dragon slayer logic told him that it would be ok to poke her awake but before he could Lucy grabbed his ear and yanked him away.

"That's enough Natsu!" she said dragging him away, "Let them sleep!"

He flailed wildly, "Ow! Ow! Ok, ok!"

Lucy released her friend once they were far away from the door. She was about to say something to Natsu about how stupid it would have been to wake her up when Happy swooped down.

"Hey Natsu, the Master wants to see you and Lucy for a second." He said nomming on a fish.

Natsu tilted his head and fallowed his friend down to the bar area. Sliding into a chair he rested his head in his hand, "What's up Gramps?" the dragon slayer leaned back in his chair as the Master spoke.

"I want you two to go with Vekin and find who ever put the spell on her." The Master's voice was calm as he spoke, "If we don't find out the reason behind the spell I fear that Vekin may be driven to insanity by the memories that are locked away." His eyes floated to the floor at the thought of losing the new Guild member.

Natsu jabbed a thumb at himself, "Don't sweat it old man! I'll find whoever did this to her and beat them up a hundred times worse!" Reaching over he grabbed Lucy's hand a rushed back to the infirmary while fire spewed out of his mouth as he laughed. Suddenly he tripped over someone's foot and flung Lucy forward as he tumbled on the ground. Shooting up fire covered his hands, "Alright who wants to die!?"

"Is that a challenge?" Gray said ripping off his shirt.

The two had a staring showdown before Lucy recovered and smacked them both. Still snarling at him Natsu asked Gray, "What are you even doing here ice freak?"

"Shut up slanty eyes," He responded, "the old man wants me to come with."

Natsu's jaw crashed to the floor as he stamped his foot, "No fair! This is my mission!" Fire burned the floor as Gray ignored him and walked to the door. The group filed into the room and carefully made their way over to Laxus and Vekin's bed. Natsu saw Gray frown.

"Alright," Gray said looking down at them, "who wants to wake them up?" The thought of angering Laxus made his skin crawl, "I think we should do it careful…"

"HEY VEKIN WAKE UP!" Natsu screamed shaking her awake. When he saw that she had woken up he gave her a large smile, "Glad to see you're ok!" He started to pull her away from Laxus but a large shock of pain ran through him. The lightning dragon slayer had woken up as well, and tightened his grip around Vekin as he thunder punched Natsu straight upward and through the Guild roof. Flailing his arms wildly Natsu screamed for Happy to come save him.

When his sandals touched down back inside the Guild Natsu saw that the two of them had sat up and were listening to Gray explain. Blinking Natsu realized that the ice freak had left out everything about the Phoenix; he just explained that Vekin was in danger and they were going to find a way to put a stop to it.

Vekin listened carefully to everything that Gary had told her. After a split second she nodded and started to rise from where she was. A small tug made her turn around; Laxus had taken her hand and was giving her a look that was difficult to read. She smiled and dragged him up; the four made their way back to the main Guild hall. Once Vekin saw the Master she moved away from the group and stopped in front of him, "Sir, will finding this, this, person really stop my magic from hurting people?"

He shook his head, "I'm not too sure to be honest."

With a smile and a tilt of her head Vekin replied, "Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to try." She turned to leave but the Master stopped her.

"Oh and one more thing," He said, "Tell the others that Erza will be coming along with, but you will meet up later on."

She gave a thumbs up, "Sure thing!" turning on her heel Vekin walked back to the others and told them what the Master had said. She whipped around and pointed at the door, "Alright! Let's go kick some ass!" grabbing Laxus's hand they all charged towards the door.

Ten minutes later….

"Laxus! Caaaarrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Vekin flung herself on his shoulders.

He huffed as the girl tried to climb on him, "You were fine ten minutes ago." He flinched as she battered his head with hits.

"Jerk! I thought you loved me!"

Laxus dropped her face first on the ground as everyone around them froze. He waved his hands violently, "I-I never said that!"

Vekin gave him her best _Jackass _face but after a moment Laxus threw her over his shoulder like luggage. She slammed her head down in defeat; "This isn't what I meant by carry Me." panic went through her as Laxus shook her. The laughter of the others filled her ears as the shaking stopped. Vekin felt a smile spread across her face as they began to walk again.

High above the group an orb of pure magic hummed in the sky. With a flicker and a spark the small transmitter sent the image of the Fairy Tail wizards to its owners. Two figures stood in a darkened room and stared at the image. One lifted their hand trying to grab hold of the girl that was being shaken. The other figure spoke.

"You see now Flint." His voice was cold, "They're coming to kill you."

The man named Flint ran his fingers through the image, and felt empty as the girl turned into wisps of light, "But," he lowered his hand, "how could my Phoenix want to kill me?"


End file.
